Traumstimmen
Lass Träume deine Pfoten leiten,sie zeigen dir den Weg! Hier werde ich alle meine Gedichte auflisten. Ich hoffe sie werden euch gefallen. Dies wird wahrscheinlich das letzte Projekt von mir sein. Und deswegen möchte ich es besonders machen. Eure Nussfrost Verlassen Es soll wohl nicht sein, ich bleibe allein. Wieso hast du hast mich verlassen? Mich im Regen liegen lassen? Denn in der schwärze der Nacht hast du mich ums Leben gebracht. Wofür das Leid? Wofür der Schmerz? Wieso hast du gebrochen mein Herz? Nun seid ihr zu zweit und ich ganz allein. Ihr seid riesengroß und ich nun ganz klein. Flammenregen hat es prophezeit, ich bleibe allein bis zur Unendlichkeit. Auf Pfoten hast du mich getragen. Bis TannenClankatzen in unser Leben traten. Buntflügel war dabei ,die hübsche und schöne. Sie umwarb dich, nahm dich mir weg. Du interessiertest dich für mich nur noch nen Dreck. Hast mit deinen Krallen mein Herz zerrissen. Hast mich ohne Mitleid in die Ecke geschmissen. Ab jetzt war ich allein. Ich hatte deine Liebe gespürt, ich bleibe allein, für immer. Schatten Schatten, du Schatten,Was hast du getan? Hast gebrochen, vernichtet,den endlosen Bann zerschlagen die Ketten die Keiner recht sah, bevor ich nur wusste, wie mir geschah. Schatten, du Schatten, Was hast du getan? War es willkürlich, oder war es dein Plan? Mich gar für immer ganz zu besitzen deinen Namen in mein Herz zu ritzen? Schatten, du Schatten, Weißt du, wer ich bin? Rettest mein Leben, doch kennst du den Sinn? Weißt du, warum ich jede Nacht weine? Und mich so fürchte vor den Stunden alleine? Schatten, du Schatten, Sag darf ich dich seh'n? Kommst und gehst lautlos bleibst nie bei mir steh'n. Sag mir doch nur, ob du weißt, wie ich fühl' wenn du mich ansiehst, So verachtend und kühl. Schatten, du Schatten, Sag willst du mich hör'n? Oder wäre es besser, ich würd' dich nicht stör'n? So verzeihe mir dennoch jedes stockende Wort, geschrieben für dich. Licht Stumm steht sie da, im schillernden Licht. Sieht sie mich doch oder sieht sie mich nicht? Weiß sie wie ich sie sehe oder ob ich jemals mit ihr Seite an Seite gehe? Ich kann es nicht ertragen still zu schweigen doch was mag mir anderes übrig bleiben? Ich bin der Schatten und sie ist das Licht. Ich bin die Dunkelheit und sie nimmt ihr die Sicht. So sitzt sie da im schneeweißen Fell. Alleine auf dem Fels so strahlend hell. Wir passen nicht zusammen sie ist von den reichen und ich von den armen. Sie ist die Tochter des Führers und was bin ich der Sohn dessen der hat seinen Clan verraten? Denn er ist der der alle anderen in den Schatten hat getraten. Er war es der wollte töten und sich damit zum Führer krönen. Doch die Sterne gab mir eine Chance Aber ich bin nicht wie er. Dreamcatcher Nightmares hunt me day and night, catch my breath and blind my sight, it's in my mind they aren't real yet they make me think and feel. Be near me in this time of fright, cast your shine to me tonight, catch the dreams that cause my tears, and free me of my laming fears. Soulkeeper When storms come up and take ypur breath and darkness has resolved your death, when burden's pull is ever strong, know my child it won't last long. For in my realm of light and space time proceeds at difftrent pace, so trust in me, I'll make you whole and be the keeper of your soul.